The Last Targaryen
by aSovietBearRider
Summary: A story of man who believes he's the last one of his family left. He wants to retake his father's throne, The Iron Throne. He's got a secret though. WARNING:There's gonna be a lot of non-canon familial relationships and OCs. The only thing from TG are kagune, kakuja, etc. Rated M for harsh language, blood, gore, and slight smut in the latter chapters. What not to love? Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

 **AN: This story takes place in 300AC (After [Aegon's] Conquest), Aerys was born in 278AC, and Robert's Rebellion lasts from 282AC-283AC, making Aerys slightly younger than Viserys but older than Daenerys. Also, Daenerys may be a bit OOC when she's introduced. Yet Another Authors Note: In a later chapter I planned on Aerys to sing a song, in Japanese, called Unravel by TK, he sings the acoustic version. Tell me what you guys think of it thus far. I've got a lot in store if you guys like it. As always, enjoy :D  
**

Four years before Robert's Rebellion, I was sent to foster with Lord Jon Alikaar, Lord of The Dragon's Lair in the far north. He was one of Lord Eddard Stark's banner men and Lord Eddard made him Warden of the Far-North (everything north of Last Hearth and south of The Wall). Only Lord and Lady Alikaar knew my true identity. Lord Jon was murdered during the final months of Robert's Rebellion. My father was King Aerys II, The Mad King. My name is Aerys of House Targaryen, the third of my name. I've had twenty-one name-days and now I yearn every day to retake what is rightfully mine, The Iron Throne, The very throne my father sat on, the one destined for my brother, Rhaegar. I will retake it with nothing less than fire and blood, for I am the blood of the dragon, the last Targaryen.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Moat Cailin**

"Ser Yohnas, my sword." I said, speaking to the Lord Commander of my Kingsguard. He'd been with me since I was younger, he was Lord Alikaar's squire until Lord Jon was killed during the rebellion.

"Yes, Your Grace." He said walking to my squire and grabbing the sheathed blade. He held the sheath and I pulled the blade out.

"Lord Roose of House Bolton," I started. "In the eyes of gods and men, you are accused of treason and attempted kingslaying. I, Aerys of House Targaryen, the Third of My Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, sentence you to death." I hefted the longsword, Fire, and brought it down on his neck. Crimson liquid flowed from the cut. It was a clean cut, as the sword was Valyrian Steel.

"Aerys." A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw my childhood friend, Robb Stark, a king now. He was flanked by Ser Matrim Osgrey and Ser Clavis Lyberr, two of the knights in my Kingsguard

"Robb, he had plans to kill you at The Twins. He sent his bastard there to Lord Walder to warn him."

"Ser Matrim and Ser Clavis were kind enough to show me the papers."

"So you understand why I killed him?" I questioned, a bit nervously.

"Yes, Aerys. I would have done nothing less to a turncloak like Bolton. To think, my father trusted him." Robb had a somewhat exhausted look on his face, his auburn hair in a hopeless mess of tangles. I could tell he hadn't slept much since the war started. We'd been friends since we were only five years old and I could tell he was tired. I handed my sword to my squire and started walking with Robb.

"How have you been since The Saltpans?" I asked him.

"The same as always, I'm afraid. Tywin Lannister's been raiding the Riverlands. How is your dragon? I didn't see him back there." Balerion. I named my dragon after my ancestor, King Aegon's own dragon, he was black as jet, large enough to swallow an aurochs whole.

"He's probably hunting, your North doesn't have much cattle roaming around." We walked to the place where my siege camp was located. My men had just sieged The Dreadfort. My army was ten thousand strong, with over a thousand mounted knights. My thoughts were interrupted by a young man running up to us

"Your Graces, Tywin Lannister's army marches from Harrenhal. Our spies report they march to Moat Cailin!"

"They're trying to make an example of you, Robb. My army will attack Lord Tywin's from the rear. Have your men man the walls," I said walking next to Ser Yohnas, Ser Matrim, and Ser Clavis. We mounted our horses and led my men south, to Moat Cailin.

 **Ten Miles South of Moat Cailin**

My army approached Tywin Lannister's camp. His army took refuge in a small holdfast. He had around fifteen thousand men in his army, enough to capture Moat Cailin, Maidenpool, and The Twins. My men were quiet as shadows, moving ever closer to the castle.

"Ser Garret," I whispered to Ser Garrett Longley, another knight of my Kingsguard and the commander of my archers

"Yes, Your Grace?"

"Have the archers wait ten minutes, then tell them to volley fire until we get men inside, after that tell them to pick targets on the walls to take out. Have them hold fire completely when Balerion lands."

"Yes, Your Grace," he replied as he walked away from the vantage point I stood on.

"Ser Yohnas, ready the men. Balerion is ready."

"They already are, Your Grace."

"Good." I looked into sky at the stars and at the comet flying high in the Eastern sky. It was the same color as my house's sigil, a red three-headed red dragon on a black field. Ser Yohnas walked away and I felt hungry.

 _'No not now'_. I thought. I walked to my tent and picked up the silver looking-glass and looked at my reflection. _'No this can't be happening, it is too early still.'_ My kakugan had formed, leaving my normally violet left iris blood-red and my sclera from white to jet black. I suddenly had a seemingly insatiable hunger for meat. I stalked to the far corner of the tent, threw open the heavy lid of the chest, decorated in silver and iron, that traveled everywhere with me and savagely ate at the section of raw human flesh inside. I wiped the blood from my mouth with a cloth and donned my helmet which was jet black like my armour, it also had a red three-headed dragon on top of it. My breastplate had my house's sigil emblazoned on it. I grabbed Fire and walked out.

"FIRE!" Ser Garrett yelled as hundreds of flaming, wildfire tipped, arrows flew through the night sky. Another volley fell and we heard the screaming from inside the castle.

"CHARGE!" yelled Ser Yohnas as my Kingsguard and myself spearheaded the charge. We broke through the gate and once we had sufficient men inside I ordered the gate closed.

"Get to cover men!" I shouted as the ducked behind their pavises. I took in a deep breath. "DRACARYS!" I shouted as Balerion landed in the courtyard. Immediately, he spewed flame onto the ramparts and to the keep. He took flight and continued burning the men atop the keep and walls. My men charged and wiped away whatever resistance was left. My men charged into the keep and fought their way up. My Kingsguard had re-formed on me.

"Ser Yohnas, stay here for a while, I need some time to myself." I said walking to the barracks of the castle.

"Yes, Your Grace." He said. They stood guard outside as I walked in. There were five men inside, swords drawn and pointed in my direction.

"S… Stand back! Don't come any closer!" one of them said.

"If you yield, you'll yet live, if not-" I took my helmet off. "You know what this means, right?" I said pointing at my left eye. My hair had also gone from silvery-white to white as fresh snow.

"No! That's impossible!" one shouted

"You can't be! That's just a myth to make children soil themselves!" yet another said

"Oh, I assure you, I'm a hell of a lot more real than that," I said, unsheathing Fire. "Are you going to tell me where Lord Tywin is or will I have to force the information out of you?"

"Lord Tywin would have our heads atop King's Landing if we told scum like you his whereabouts! Do you take us for fools, Ser?" One of them bravely said.

"I take you for fools now that you haven't told me his location, you could have lived if you told me." I said. My kagune erupted from my lower back above my tailbone. The two blood red tentacles were at either side of my body. Each one impaled one of the swordsmen with an eruption of blood from their front and back, then they impaled another. One was left now

"What is your name, Ser?" I asked him, walking until I was two meters away from him. My kagune stayed at my side

"Se… Ser Edric Santar, son of Ser Merric Santar. Please, Ser, spare my life."

"No." My kagune both thrust into his body, one, cut through his stomach and into his ribcage just below his lungs, the other, down his throat and inside of his lungs. He started to choke and I had them expand until his insides burst through his armour. Blood splattered the walls, the floor, and the ceiling of the barracks, covering me with blood. My kagune returned to it my body and I put my surcoat back on to cover the gap in my armour I turned and walked out of the building and approached my Kingsguard.

"Your Grace, was everything… successful?" Ser Caul asked slyly.

"No Caul, though I bet those five didn't like my Rinkaku kagune."

"You got no information then, Your Grace?" Ser Garrett asked.

"No, Garrett, they had more integrity than most, it seems." I said as I started walking towards my horse. My Kingsguard and myself mounted our horses and rode to Moat Cailin while my men cleaned up the holdfast.

An hour later we arrived at Moat Cailin and were greeted at the gates by Robb, Lord Jon Umber, and Lord Rickard Karstark, two of his most trusted bannermen.

"Your Grace, My Lords, we destroyed Lord Tywin's host. It appears as though he took half of the original amount and went back to Harrenhal."

"You certainly look like you did just that, Aerys." Robb said smirking. I was still covered with blood from the five men in the barracks. My hunger had been sated for a while now so my eye and hair returned to their normal colors.

"Your Grace, might I speak with you in private?"

"Of course," Robb replied. We walked towards the stable, I tied my horse up and took my helmet fully off. "What is it that you wanted to ask me, Aerys?"

"I just feel like you should know…" I started.

"Know what?" He looked worried. I shifted to my 'other' form.

"Robb, I'm… I'm… I'm a Ghoul," I said. "Why are you smiling?"

"I know," I stood aghast at his two words. _'He knew?!'_ I thought. "You were never around at night, and in the day, you eat like your stomach has no bottom, yet you're always hungry. The hair and eye are a surprise but, I knew nonetheless. I am curious why you didn't eat me when we were kids though."

"You're my brother, Robb, now and always. To the day I die you will be my brother."

"I can say the same to you, Aerys." He smirked "You're the first one I'm telling this, but, Talisa is with child." He said happily. Talisa was his wife, The Queen in The North, their marriage wasn't a traditional one, as it was out of love not duty. We heard footsteps behind us.

"Your Grace, news from Riverrun." A soldier dressed in a thick leather hauberk and wearing a steel shield on his left arm said. He bore the sigil of House Tully, a leaping trout on a field of red and blue, House Tully was Robb's mother's house, "Lord Hoster Tully has died of sickness and his eldest son, Ser Edmure, is lord of Riverrun now. He is raising the banners and marching towards Harrenhal to finish of Lord Tywin, he's requesting your assistance."

"He'll get it, I'll send Lord Karstark and Lord Glover south to meet him and help siege."

"Yes, Your Grace" the soldier said walking away.

"Tell me more, Aerys, about being a Ghoul, what does it feel like?" Robb asked

"The hunger is hell incarnate. The power feels amazing, my kagune is stronger than Valyrian Steel. Man-made weapons can't hurt me either. People fear a 'myth' even when it's right in front of them."

"Show me the thing that comes from your back." He said curiously

"My kagune? Fine." They came out of my back like before and stayed at my side, pointed forward. He had a look of amazement on his face. I pulled them back in and put my surcoat back over the gap.

"Robb, I must ride to King's Landing to retake the throne for House Targaryen. You must understand, if I happen to go by Harrenhal I'll help Lord Karstark, Lord Glover, and your uncle, Lord Edmure."

"Ride fast, Aerys. I wish you luck." He said, we shook hands and walked opposite directions towards our armies.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I accidentally mis-titled the first chapter section on Ch 1. The first section is supposed to be The Dreadfort.**

King's Landing

We rode for two weeks and hadn't encountered any resistance on our way down the Kingsroad. We stood half a kilometer away from the city in a plains along the road. All ten thousand of my men began to march toward the city. When we were within range archers from the walls started firing, my men charged. I kicked my horse into a gallop with my Kingsguard not far behind. My ladder-carriers pushed ladders up to the walls and we started to get over the walls. I was the first up, my sword was drawn and once I was on top of the wall I thrust my blade into the visor of a Lannister swordsman, and pulled myself on top of the wall. My men all shouted the name of their hometown, I figured I'd join in.

"Dragonstone!" I shouted as loud as I could. When my men had, for the most part, breached the wall, I gathered my Kingsguard: Ser Yohnas, Ser Caul, Ser Garrett Longley, Ser Kannut Bannside, Ser Matrim Osgrey, Ser Drollo, Ser Clavis Lyberr, Ser Felton Flowers, Ser Martyn Snow, and Ser Jasper Rivers.

"Ser Matrim, take Ser Drollo, Ser Clavis, and Ser Felton, and go to the north. Ser Martyn, you take, Ser Garrett, Ser Kannut, and Ser Jasper, and go south. Ser Yohnas, Ser Caul, you'll be with me. Only use your kagune if your life is in danger."

"Yes, Your Grace." They all said in unison. The men went their separate ways and I led Ser Yohnas and Ser Caul straight to the Red Keep. We saw men, women, and children run from us, some, however, yelled my name through the streets and cheered for my homecoming. Some picked weapons and armour up from fallen Lannister and Gold Cloak soldiers, and attacked the city's defenders. Some flew poorly made banners with House Targaryen sigils on them and cheered as I walked past. My entourage and I had reached the gate to the keep. Some of my men were waiting for my orders.

"Open it." I said, they pushed the door open and then I told them, "Let no one, spare my Kingsguard, enter the keep."

"Yes, Your Grace." They replied as Ser Yohnas, Ser Caul, and I walked in. They closed the gate behind us and we were quickly surrounded by Gold Cloaks and five of King Joffrey's seven Kingsguard. I knew them, Ser Meryn Trant, Ser Boros Blount, Ser Preston Greenfield, Ser Mandon Moore, and Ser Arys Oakheart. These five were exceedingly valiant knights.

"Surrender, traitor, we have you outnumbered." Ser Meryn said confidently. My two men and I wore the same armour, the only difference was mine had a three-headed dragon atop it. I nodded and we took our helmets off and set them down.

"Do you now?" I asked.

"Are you blind? Of course we do! You have two men and yourself against fifty Gold Cloaks and five knights of the Kingsguard!" Ser Meryn retaliated. My stomach started to gurgle. Ser Yohnas and Ser Caul heard

"Is this life-endangering enough, Your Grace?" Ser Yohnas asked smirking. Ser Caul and I laughed

"I'd say so, Yohnas. Shall we?" I asked. Our aggressors stood firm, weapons drawn and pointed.

"Oh, I'm in charge now, am I? I think we should, been a while since I've used it."

"I vote yes, Your Grace." Ser Caul said. I rubbed my eye and when I moved my hand away, it had changed with my hair.

"Gods!" One of the Gold Cloaks cursed. "They're Ghouls!" My kagune erupted from my back alongside Ser Yohnas' and Ser Caul's who did the same, Caul with his Koukaku type; released just below his shoulder forming a blade wrapped around his right arm, and Yohnas with his Rinkaku type, released from the same location as mine, but forming two spiked crystalline tentacles. They were normal ghouls, both eyes change, so they were less strong than I was, but they were still unbelievably strong. The three of us walked forward, towards the great oak door to the keep. We were encircled by Gold Cloaks and the Kingsguard stood in our path, in front of the door. We stopped and let our kagune loose they struck through armour, shields, and swords alike, penetrating them all. Within seven minutes all fifty Gold Cloaks lay dead in the courtyard. Only the five Kingsguard remained. Our kagune returned to our bodies and we unsheathed our swords. Ser Mandon, Ser Meryn and Ser Boros charged me at once while Ser Preston attacked Ser Yohnas, and Ser Arys lunged at Ser Caul. I swung left and made contact with Ser Mandon's left thigh, cutting through his armour. Blood flowed down his leg and he used his shield for support. I pushed my sword through his visor, killing him. Ser Boros swung at my neck from behind, but I swung my sword's pommel into his visor. I heard a cracking noise and he collapsed onto his knees, holding his face. I flipped my sword around and jabbed backwards, my blade went cleanly through Ser Boros' neck. I picked up his blood-spattered shield as Ser Meryn raised his sword to strike. I sliced upwards and sliced both of his hands off, sword in them. Blood gushed from his stumps as he collapsed to his knees. I looked at Ser Yohnas and Ser Caul, the Kingsguardsmen they fought were in the same state. I tore off Ser Meryn's armour around his right shoulder. I bit into his neck and tore flesh from the site. Ser Yohnas and Ser Caul had done the same. All I could hear was Ser Meryn's, Ser Arys', and Ser Preston's agonizing screams.

"Mercy, please Ser, have mercy!" they shouted. I balled my fist and, with all the force I could muster, punched him in the temple, he died with a loud crack. Ser Preston and Ser Arys were lying on the ground, throats slit. We pushed open the doors to the Red Keep and saw ten House Lannister guardsmen, Ser Jaime Lannister; The Lord Commander of King Joffrey's Kingsguard, and Sandor Clegane; the final

member of King Joffrey's Kingsguard. The twelve of them had formed a half circle around King Joffrey and Cersei Lannister, his mother. I held Ser Meryn's white cloak in my hand, I wiped the blood from my face and threw the blood-stained cloth on the ground.

"You dare defy your king and rebel!" Cersei shouted at us.

"He's no king! Renly has more right to rule than Joffrey! My father sat atop that throne, it was destined for my brother."

"Just who are you?" Jaime asked, drawing his blade.

"You have the honor to meet Aerys of House Targaryen, the Third of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm! Son of King Aerys of House Targaryen, the Second of His Name!" Ser Yohnas shouted unsheathing his bastard sword again. Ser Caul took his longsword out. I had my blade out already.

"Ser Yohnas, Ser Caul. Kill the guards and Clegane, do whatever needed. I'll kill the Lannisters." Ser Jaime charged me. Lord Jon always said he was bull-headed. I parried the first of his attacks. I never even tried to attack him. After his reckless strikes I blocked his final one and tired him out.

"Are you done yet?" I asked as he was panting and I had taken not even a scratch. I pushed my sword through his upper arm and into the floor. His sword clanged as it hit the ground. He hunched over trying to ignore the pain and retrieve his blade. I brought him to a standing position and turned him so he was facing away from me.

"As much as I'd love seeing the life flow out of you, you deserve to die the same way you killed my father." I said sliding my blade through his back, penetrating his heart. I let go and he fell, lifeless, to the floor. Cersei shrieked and ran at me with a knife from Joffrey's table. I hit her in the leg with Ser Boros' shield and she collapsed. I unsheathed my dagger and stabbed her through the back of the head, Blood spewed out of the wound. Ser Caul had seized Joffrey at this point. I walked up the steps to the Throne and he reached for his sword. I slammed the pommel of my blade into his right hand. He cried out in agony as I jerked him up and took him out of the throne room. Ser Yohnas and Ser Caul followed us out. My remaining eight Kingsguard rejoined us and helped escort us to The Great Sept of Baelor. The city was ablaze. My men were on every street, as we passed they followed. At the sept, five-thousand of my twenty-thousand soldiers were standing watching us as we moved Joffrey to the same place that he ordered Eddard Stark beheaded.

"Men of House Targaryen! Today justice will finally be served to the North! I bring Lord Eddard Stark's killer to justice today as I reinstate the Targaryen Dynasty. Joffrey of House Lannister…"

"Baratheon!" He cried "My father was Robert Baratheon!"

"Bugger Robert Baratheon. He's long dead." Ser Caul loudly said, a few of my men and I laughed.

"Your father WAS Jaime Lannister and your mother WAS Cersei Lannister" I continued, pressing my boot on his back to make him bow.

"Joffrey of House Lannister, in the eyes of gods and men, you stand accused of treason and usurping. I, Aerys of House Targaryen, the Third of My Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, sentence you to die." I unsheathed Fire and released my pent up energy, my eye changed once again as well as my hair. All of my men knew now. I hefted the longsword far above my head and, with all my power, brought it down on his neck, severing his head from it.

"Your Grace," Ser Matrim said, "We found Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella at the docks, they were boarding a ship set for Casterly Rock. We killed the guards and set the boat ablaze. Shall we bring them forward?"

"Yes, have Ser Martyn bring Ser Jaime and Queen Cersei's bodies as well."

"Yes, Your Grace." He said. Minutes later he came back with Ser Drollo and Ser Clavis, Ser Drollo was holding the Prince and Ser Clavis was holding the Princess. Ser Martyn and Ser Felton returned with the bodies. They laid them at my feet and I gestured for Ser Drollo and Ser Clavis to make the Prince and Princess look."

"Do you know who I am?" I asked them.

"No, we don't," Prince Tommen said, almost crying. "Please, Ser, let us go."

"Why should I? Your grandfather, Lord Tywin, will pay a hefty sum for your return. Prince Tommen, how much do you think your sister is worth?"

"I don't know." He started to cry

"Your great-grandfather, Lord Tytos Lannister, captured Lady Myra Brightfyre, and sold her back to my grandfather for four-hundred thousand golden dragons. Do you think that Myrcella is worth that much?" I whispered into his ear. I stepped away.

"Princess Myrcella, how much do you think Lord Tywin will pay for your brother? Dareon Blackfyre was sold back to Jahaerys Targaryen, no not the second one, the first one, during Faith's Rebellion, he was sold for one-hundred thousand golden dragons, adjusting for inflation, that'd be around seven-hundred thousand today. Is Tommen worth that much?" she shook her head.

"No. We're worth more." She said regally. I admired her ability to stay calm in her situation.

"Ser Martyn, send a raven to Lord Tywin at Casterly Rock, tell him about our hostages. Ransom is one million golden dragons each. He'll wonder about Jaime and Cersei as well, send the yielded Lannister men back with the bodies of Jaime, and Cersei. However, cut the heads off first. Mount theirs and Joffrey's atop The Gate of The Gods."

"Yes, Your Grace, shall we see that our hostages are well fed and of good health as well?" he asked. I just nodded. I walked back to The Red Keep with Ser Caul, Ser Yohnas, Ser Matrim and Ser Felton. I sat on the Iron Throne and watched the sun shine down through the painted glass. A few of my men were in the keep removing the banners and placing ours in their stead. They retrieved the dragon skulls from the cellar and placed them where they ought to be. Aegon's Balerion was above the Throne, with Rhaenys' Meraxes at the throne's right, and Visenya's Vhagar at the left. Twenty men were required to lift Balerion's skull, bring it to the throne room, and hoist it up. I stood up and walked out of the walls to a clearing where the bodies were being burned, Lannister men; in a pile, my men; separate. I saw Jaime Lannister's body as well as the five other Kingsguardsmen who wore golden armour. I had their armour stripped and Jaime's sword, called Oathkeeper, taken and added to Joffrey's, Widow's Wail, to reforge Ice, the ancestral sword of House Stark, melted down by Tywin Lannister.

"Aerys." A voice said behind me. I turned.

"Robb. How's the North?"

"Better than the South it seems. Congratulations on capturing King's Landing, I assume you plan on capturing Dragonstone now?"

"Yes. Once it is captured, I'll return here and march on The Westerlands with Dorne at my side, Prince Oberyn has agreed to the alliance."

"That's good, Lord Tywin's host has been ravaging The Riverlands since you came south, and they pushed as far as The Twins, but were repelled by Ser Willem Manderly and Lord Jon Umber."

"Yohnas, send word to Ser Aerion Darkfyre, tell him that I'm naming his father my Hand." I said to Ser Yohnas who was at my side. The Hand of the King was a very prestigious position to be appointed to, it carried the same level of respect as being a king does, Ser Aerion's father, Lord Viserys Darkfyre, was from House Darkfyre, a cadet house of House Targaryen. Lord Viserys had served my father and was lord of a holdfast near Duskendale.

"Yes, Your Grace." Yohnas said, leaving Robb and I.

"Lord Darkfyre is a good choice. What position is his son in?" Robb asked.

"Ser Aerion is the Captain of my cavalry. He's served House Alikaar since Lord Jon fostered me."

"I must go, Aerys, my guard will be anxious to get back to The Saltpans, before the Lannisters find out that I'm not there."

"Good journey's my friend." I said shaking his hand and he walked away. I walked back to my quarters with my entourage.

"Stay at the door." I told Ser Yohnas. He nodded and I closed the door. I stripped myself of my armour and laid in they bed.

Three months passed since I captured the city. I awoke in the large feather bed inside the king's quarters. I sat up and looked to my left, I saw a whore from Chataya's brothel laying next to me,asleep. I peered to my right and saw a message on the table. There were meetings arranged for today. Numerous different men were awaiting me. I put on a thick black doublet with my sigil across the front. I put on riding boots and moleskin gloves. I placed my sword belt at my hip and sheathed Dark Sister, Visenya Targaryen's, ancient, and thought to be lost, sword in it. I walked from my quarters and went to the throne room. Numerous lords and knights and sellsword company leaders were in front of the massive Iron Throne. Emissaries of Dorne, The Vale, Braavos, Pentos, Tyrosh, and Lys. Knights from The Reach, The Stormlands, The Vale, and even The Westerlands. Sellsword companies from Slaver's Bay, Lys, Volantis, and Braavos. All came to pledge fealty.

Dragonstone

My army had sailed to the island castle of Dragonstone, the place of my birth. My men had placed a new weapon, that when lit, explodes, and can breach walls.

"Fuse lit! Stand back!" A man shouted. Moments later a large explosion shook the ground and, through the smoke, a hole appeared in the wall.

"Charge!" Ser Willis Danforth, the captain of my infantry, shouted. My men charged in and my Kingsguard and I followed.

"Ser Yohnas, Ser Caul. Have the men get to cover quickly." I said calmly behind a pavise.

"Yes, Your Grace." They said going different directions and warning the men. I walked forward to meet the self-styled King Stannis, King Robert Baratheon's younger brother, along with a woman in red robes.

"Lord Aerys. I hear you killed my supposed nephew, hold another, hold my niece, killed my brother and sister by marriage, and captured King's Landing as well as perverted the minds of other lords to follow you." He smirked

"I am the true King of Westeros. You style yourself king, but are a pretender. Yield Dragonstone and you'll live, however, that red witch" I pointed to her, "won't."

"You talk a lot for a man who just sent his men away. I have fourteen thousand men, you've only got ten men."

"Have your men charge then, Lord Stannis."

"As you wish." He made a gesture and a group of around a hundred men charged us.

"Just like King's Landing. Same groups." I said. We all split and went different directions. Ser Yohnas, Ser Caul, and I went forward. Ser Matrim led Ser Drollo, Ser Clavis, and Ser Felton, and went left. Ser Martyn led Ser Garrett, Ser Kannut, and Ser Jasper, and went right.

"Yohnas, Caul." I said calmly. They noticed I didn't say Ser before their names.

"Yes, Your Grace?" Yohnas asked.

"It's Aerys. Call me that."

"Yes, Your Gra… Aerys?"

"Pull me out if I can't get out by myself, okay?" I said unclasping my armour, letting it drop to the ground. They nodded in acknowledgment. My hair and eye hadn't changed back since The Siege of King's Landing, four months ago. The white strands of hair contrasting the black in my sclera and red of my iris. I closed my eyes and felt my blood begin to literally boil in my skin. My kagune erupted out of my back, ripping forcefully through the skin and spraying my blood behind me. The normally two tentacles had split into a total of sixteen thin, razor sharp prongs. Two of them coiled around both of my legs, two around both of my arms, six around my chest, and two around my head, covering every inch of my body except where the 'black veins' around my eye were. They crystallized into armour that looked like a dragon. I opened my mouth and the dragon's mouth did as well. I looked at my hands and feet. Where fingers and toes once were, now were claws, sharper than any sword. My kakuja had formed. My vision changed and I could see normally out of my left eye and only heat in my right. I had no control of my body. The dragon rushed forward slashing with its claws, grabbing Dark Sister from the ground and using it, cutting down numerous Dragonstone men-at-arms. It opened its mouth and started to eat the dead as more men charged. The dragon let out a roar as a man in black steel armour and short blond hair cut down men in front of it. It climbed up to the balcony that the red woman and man in the black leather hauberk stood. It tackled the man and roared in his face. It looked left and saw the red woman cut down by another man in black steel armour with long brown hair. The man in the black steel plunged his sword into the dragon's back, to which it let out an ear piercing screech. I felt a sharp pain on my lower back, near my kakuhou, the sack-like organ that stored my kagune. Three more men in black steel started to rip the armour plates off of the dragon, exposing my skin to the air. Steam came from the plates as they were torn off. I felt cold steel gauntlets against my bare chest, they pulled me from the dragon's body and set me down against the wall of the keep. I regained my vision and saw Ser Caul, Ser Martyn, Ser Clavis, and Ser Yohnas in front of me, Ser Clavis with Stannis pinned to the ground.

"Aerys. Put this on." Ser Caul said tossing me my black cloak, emblazoned with my house's sigil. I looked down at my naked body, I saw a gash from Ser Caul's sword, through my abdomen. My blood immediately clotted the wound. I wrapped my nakedness in the soft woolen folds of the cloak.

"Take Lord Stannis to the dungeon."

"Yes, Your Grace." Ser Clavis and Ser Martyn said, taking Stannis away. I looked down into the courtyard and saw body parts strewn through the middle in a line from the gate. Whole bodies laid on both sides, my men were moving the bodies to a pile to be burned. I walked to the lord's chambers inside. I filled the large metal tub with boiling water and shed the cloak. I dipped my body into the water. Steam rose from my skin and filled the room. I pushed my body down into the water, letting it cleanse every fibre of my being. There was a chunk of hard white soap on a shelf nearby, I grabbed it and lathered it along myself, letting the dried blood wash off. There was a knock at the door.

"Your Grace! I'm leaving your clothes outside of the door" A voice, I recognized as my squire, Erryk, said through the door. I said nothing in response, just letting the hot water wash over every inch of me. Once my body was cleaned, I stepped out of the bath and opened the door. I saw a black doublet, riding pants, and riding boots on the ground. I put the clothes on and walked out of the lord's quarters and to my Kingsguard, who were at the docks.

"Ser Eren." I said loudly, calling my Master of Ships, Ser Eren Merrick.

"Yes, Your Grace?" He said standing at attention in front of me.

"Ready my ship to head back to King's Landing."

"Yes, Your Grace." He said walking to the flagship of my fleet, King Aegon's Fist, a massive five hundred oar ship with siege scorpions and spitfires mounted on the deck. My Kingsguard, small council, and I boarded. The crewmen rowed us out of Dragonstone's harbor and we let the easterly winds carry us to the city. My small council consisted of: My hand; Lord Viserys Darkfyre, The Lord Commander of My Kingsguard; Ser Yohnas, The Grand Maester; Sarrin, The Master of Ships; Ser Eren Merrick, The Master of Coin; Ser Jasper Flowers, The Master of Laws; Lord Mykken Black; of House Black, a wealthy, cadet branch of House Alikaar, and The Master of Whispers; Ser Harrin Black (Lord Mykken's third son, of which he had thirteen as well as eight daughters). Ser Jasper was the son of a Reach lord who had recently declared allegiance to House Targaryen. Grand Maester Sarrin had been sent by The Citadel in Oldtown to serve House Targaryen. He wore a chain of Black Iron, Iron, Electrum, Copper, Brass, Bronze, Yellow Gold, Pale Steel, Steel, and one link of Valyrian Steel, the same metal as my longsword, Fire, and my bastard swords, Dark Sister and Blackfyre, the thought to be lost swords of King Aegon I Targaryen and his sister-wife Queen Visenya Targaryen. I went to the cabin to meet with my council.

"Your Grace." They said in unison as I walked in, standing from their seats at the table.

"Sit, Lord Viserys, what news of Tywin Lannister's army." I said sitting in a chair.

"Nothing reliable, Your Grace, some say at Casterly Rock, others at Ashemark, and others still at Golden Tooth."

"Ser Jasper, financial inquires?"

"A payment of one-hundred-and-seventy thousand golden dragons has been sent to Astapor in return for fifty thousand Unsullied soldiers. An Astapori representative is coming as well to confer with you."

"I will see you all on the morrow, I must rest."

"Yes, Your Grace." They said, all walking out except Ser Yohnas.

"Yes, Yohnas?"

"The men are worried for you, My King. They fear you are ill. Should I tell them?"

"Yes, it shouldn't be a secret, tell them about you and the rest of the Kingsguard as well."

"Yes, Your Grace." He said leaving the cabin. I laid down in the soft bed and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I used the show interpretation of Daario, and made him and Strong Belwas in her Queensguard. Dany's title is what A Wiki of Fire and Ice says it is. If anything seems off, let me know. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 3**

 **North of Casterly Rock**

"Your Grace, my men are ready to fight." Ser Addam Black, Lord Mykken's second eldest son, and commander of my vanguard, said.

"Ser Addam, if your men breach those walls before mine, consider yourself, The Warden of the West." I said, not quite-jokingly, as Casterly Rock was one of Westeros' strongest castles, and ruled by Lord Tywin Lannister. Ser Addam laughed

"Aye, Your Grace, I will." He looked conflicted.

"Yes, Ser Addam?"

"Would you bless my blade and my armour, Your Grace?" It was a common question, one which I always answered the same thing.

"Yes, Ser Addam." He unsheathed his sword and I bit my thumb slid the bloody skin down the flats of the blade and on his helmet and breastplate, leaving a crimson stain down the centers of his helmet, breastplate, and sword.

"Thank you, Your Grace." He walked away and Ser Martyn, Ser Felton, and Ser Kannut walked over to me. Ser Martyn pushed bare fingers through his thick but short, blonde hair. Ser Kannut itched his black stubble and then scratched his shaven head, and Ser Felton patted down his long, black hair.

"Your Grace, Ser Jarrick Lyncath is in position as well as Ser Aerion Darkfyre." Ser Martyn said, putting his hand down.

"Get ready to charge. Ser Felton, send word to Ser Yohnas, with the cavalry, Ser Garrett with the archers, and to Ser Jacelyn Whyte with the siege weapons. I'll alert Ser Willis, with the infantry"

"Yes, Your Grace" Ser Felton mounted his horse and rode out. Ser Kannut and Ser Martyn followed me as I walked to a table that was set up by the commanders of the infantry companies, including: Ser Willis Danforth, Ser Justin Snow, Ser Wiliam Rivers, Ser Balerion Black; Lord Mykken's fifth son, named for King Aegon's dragon of the same name, Ser Braxton Hill; whom lived his early life in Lannisport, the city guarded by Casterly Rock, and Ser Rickard Umber; a distant relative of Lord Jon Umber of Last Hearth, the north-most castle after The Dragon's Lair, House Alikaar's ancestral holding.

"Ser Willis, take Ser Justin', Ser Rickard's and Ser Wiliam's men and push the main gate. I'll take Ser Braxton's and Ser Balerion's men with me and attack the postern gate"

"Yes, Your Grace." The six of them said as I walked away. I started towards the men that were charging the postern gate, looking at the lot of them.

'Most of them will be dead in an hour.' I thought, looking at my bare arms, which were covered in scars from numerous weapons. I found my squires and they put my armour on me. They strapped the steel plate over the chainmail I was wearing. Once the armour was on I had them strap my sword belts on. I took my helmet from a small chest and held it in my armoured hands. I walked to my men and stood in front of them and raised Fire.

"Men of House Targaryen!" I shouted loudly. They stood at attention. "Casterly Rock must fall, men! We must take it at all costs! Five hundred golden dragons to any man to bring a living Lannister to me!" I finished. My men started to cheer. We charged the postern gate with four thousand men, armed with: short swords, spears, axes, halberds, maces, pole-axes, longswords, morningstars, and pikes. Arrows rained down from the high walls as my men brought the ram forward, those who were not carrying it but were close by, shielded the men carrying it from arrows. Two massive stones landed with an earth shaking thump. I sheathed Fire and pulled out Dark Sister and Darkfyre and pressed my back against the wall with the rest of my men. The ram was rammed against the oaken door numerous times, all the while the castle's defenders pushed back. After half an hour of shoving and hundreds of arrows falling, we broke the door down and flooded in. Before going in I peered over to the main gate and saw my men rushing in, led by Ser Willis. Running through the breached door I saw the city's defenders forming a shield wall.

"Spears! Phalanx!" I shouted as my spearmen got into formation "Charge!" They lowered their spears and charged using their shields as cover. Once close enough, the spearmen gored the defenders with their broad-tipped spears. I picked one up from a fallen man and twirled it in my hand getting the tip facing forward. I gestured for twenty of the men to follow me and for the rest to disperse throughout Lannisport and the remainder of Casterly Rock. I noticed a familiar face in the twenty with me, Ser Braxton Hill.

"Ser Braxton, fancy meeting you here."

"Indeed, Your Grace, I trust that my spears have not disappointed you?"

"Aye, you'd be smart to think that." I said, he smirked and handed his spear to one of his men and drew his sword. I looked up at the keep, wondering who might be inside. We reached the keep very shortly after, and the men pulled the doors open. We saw no defenders inside, approaching cautiously we moved to the Great Hall and found the door.

"Ser Braxton, keep your men on guard here. I'll be back shortly." I said handing my spear to one of the men. I opened the door and walked inside. I saw over fifty Lannister guardsmen and a few sellswords. I also saw a man, around twenty years older than myself with golden hair, commanding the men into formation. I remembered him from when I toured Westeros with Lord and Lady Alikaar, although older now, I still remembered him, a distant cousin of Jaime and Cersei. I walked out from the shadows.

"Ser Tybalt Lannister… Do you remember me?" I stated loudly, his men turned and raised their weapons.

"Who the bloody hell are you supposed to be?" one of them said. Ser Tybalt gestured for him to be quiet.

"Who might I have the pleasure of fighting today, Ser?"

"My name is Aerys of House Targaryen, I was fostered by Lord Jon Alikaar. We met before when Lord Jon visited Lannisport around fifteen years ago."

"Ahh… I remember you. If I knew you were a Targaryen I would've butchered you then. I guess I'll have to settle for now. Janos kill the abomination." He said, gesturing to the man he told to be quiet. The group of men charged at me, but were quickly cut down by Darkfyre and Dark Sister. I pulled Darkfyre from the last man's chest and slid it back into its sheath on my left hip and I drew Fire from my back. Ser Tybalt took a warhammer from one of the trestle tables. My kagune erupted from my back and the four tendrils each grabbed one off his extremities and held him against the nearest wall.

"What?! Unhand me! You fight dishonourably! You're an abomination against The Seven!"

"Bugger your gods. A Targaryen bows to no god or man." I sliced down with Fire, cutting his right arm and leg off. The high ceilings echoed his screams of agony and for mercy.

"Please, Ser! Mercy! I beg of you." He started weeping as his blood spewed from his wound.

"What mercy was shown to my father? Or Rhaegar? Or Princess Elia of Dorne? What about their children Rhaenys and Aegon? Jaime Lannster killed my father! Robert Baratheon killed Rhaegar! Ser Gregor Clegane killed and raped Princess Elia in front of her children, then killed them!" Hot tears ran down my face, but instead of tears, my left eye produced blood. "What mercy was shown then?!" I shouted, feet from his face, my voice reverberating off of the walls. "You damn Lannisters are all the same. You betray as easily as you bend the knee. Then when your lord calls you on your shit you ask for forgiveness and stab him in the back." I started walking away.

"Please Ser, kill me!" He cried out. I ignored him and walked out the way I came.

"Your Grace, word from Ser Justin. The Castle is ours. Word's also come from Ser Addam, Lannisport has fallen." Ser Braxton said, walking with me. We walked to the town square in Lannisport, with Ser Braxton's men following us.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the opening into the square. At least a hundred men in black plate and chain lay dead on the bricks, my men. They were surrounded by bodies of at least five-hundred Red Cloaks, the name we had for Lannister guardsmen.

"Gods." I heard one of Ser Braxton's men say quietly.

"Get the maesters. Grand Maester Sarrin will be back at camp." I said to Ser Braxton.

"Yes, Your Grace. Tormun! Willard! You heard him, get going!" Two of his men ran towards the main gate.

"Check the bodies, I want to know their names."

"Yes, Your Grace." The remaining eighteen men began to search the bodies. Thirty minutes later I heard a voice.

"Your Grace!" a man shouted from about twenty meters away, he was standing over a body. I went over to him and saw the face of the man whose body lay strewn at my feet.

"Your Grace, is this…."

"Ser Willis Danforth? Yes." I interrupted. I noticed twenty Red Cloaks around his body, separated from the rest.

"It seems like he put up quite a fight." The man said, leaning on his spear.

"He always did, what of the other men with him?"

"Only ten were from noble houses or born into bastardy, their names were: Ser Michael Clowery, Ser Jared Evenfall, Ser Micah Brightflame, Ser Edric Frey, Ser Janos Elric, Milian Storm, Jon Stone, Marrick Sand, Aeryn Flowers, Varyyn Hill, and Ser Edward Snow; one of Lord Black's bastards."

"Bury them outside of the city. Burn the defenders."

"Yes, Your Grace." He said as I walked away.

'None of them deserved this, It's all my fault these men are dead, Ser Willis, Ser Jared, Ser Micah, Ser Edward, Ser Edric, Ser Janos, Ser Michael the rest. How will I tell their families? Lord Mykken will be furious with me. What of Ser Addam's men? How many men did he lose? How many sons? How many brothers? Fathers? Husbands? Friends?' I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. 'No! The blood of the Dragon never cries! Especially over those who swore to serve him!' My mind began racing until I was met by Ser Yohnas, Ser Martyn, and Ser Caul; all mounted with an extra horse's reins held by Martyn. I wiped my eyes and mounted the extra horse.

"Your Grace, we have received word from Ser Addam as well as Lord Darkfyre at King's Landing. Ser Addam counts three thousand dead and a thousand wounded; and he requests more men as soon as conveniences you, Your Grace." Ser Yohnas announced.

'That answers my question. Half his army is dead or wounded. He went from ten thousand strong, healthy men to six thousand tired and one thousand wounded men. In just a few hours too.'

"What about Lord Darkfyre's letter?"

"He says that ships from Slaver's Bay have arrived in harbor carrying word from Meereen. Someone who claims to be Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, your sister, conquered the city with ten thousand Unsullied, and…"

"And what, Yohnas?"

"Three dragons. Named: Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion; after her dead Dothraki husband and your brothers; Rhaegar and Viserys." I stood aghast.

"Is this a jape, Yohnas? Do you take me for a fool?"

"No, Your Grace."

"Send word to Ser Eren Merrick in King's Landing. Have him prepare King Aegon's Fist, Balerion, Meraxes, and, Vhagar. Tell him the destination is Meereen, I'd like to see these 'dragons' for myself."

 **Meereen**

It took a month to sail from King's Landing, to Sunspear, to Volantis, then to Meereen. Of the four ships brought: King Aegon's Fist, Balerion, Meraxes, and Vhagar, the two smallest ones, the three hundred oared Vhagar and Meraxes carried very little soldiers but much supplies. Balerion, a four hundred and fifty oared ship, and King Aegon's Fist carried mostly men. We docked at the port of Meereen and were greeted by merchants as my men disembarked. I had with me, one thousand of my best men and my ten Kingsguard.

"Greetings to the great city of Meereen, strangers" A man said in the Common Tongue of Westeros.

"Who is this city ruled by?" I asked

"Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons, Queen of Meereen, and Princess of Dragonstone."

"Where might we find her?"

"In that pyramid." The man said pointing at the tallest pyramid in the city.

"Many thanks." I said, tossing him a silver coin. My men and I began to walk, guided by the enormous pyramid, so high, it seemed to touch the sky. We were forced to stop at the pyramid's base.

"We are here to see the queen." I shouted to the men atop the gate. One of the guards went inside and ten minutes later returned and opened the gate. Most of my men were forced to stay outside of the main chamber, but my Kingsguard and fifty other men were allowed to the central chamber. The massive wooden doors swung open and we were greeted with the sight of a massive chamber with a makeshift throne at the opposite end. The walls were decorated with Valyrian carvings, Volantine stone-masonry, and Braavosi tile-work. On the throne sat a beautiful woman, with waist-length platinum-silver hair, and wearing a stunning blue Ghiscari dress. The throne was flanked by seven men: three Dothraki; one armed with an arakh, one with a bow, and the last with a whip, a man with short white hair, wearing the golden armour of a Kingsguard knight, a man with long brown hair with a sword at either hip, and a large brown-skinned man armed with an arakh, and a man amoured in a black hauberk with a black bear on a field of green, armed with a sword at his left hip.

'What an odd bunch. Three Dothraki, a man of the Kingsguard, a sellsword, a pit fighter, and a Mormont? Could it be Ser Jorah?' I thought to myself. My Kingsguard and I stopped just before the dias on which the throne was. My men stopped around five meters behind.

"And who you?" The woman said.

"You have the honour of meeting King Aerys of House Targaryen, The Third of His Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and of the First Men, The Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, The True King of Westeros." Ser Yohnas announced. I heard a shriek and saw three forms fly from behind the throne, dragons. The two smaller ones, the green one and the cream coloured one landed at either side of the throne and the larger one, black and crimson, landed at the top of the throne.

"You know my name, what of yours?" I asked.

"My name is Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons, Queen of Meereen, and Princess of Dragonstone."

"My queen, you honour my men and I with your radiance. I come offering, to you, The Iron Throne. I offer you, queen-ship over the realm. As the last Targaryens it is our duty to continue the dynasty. Marry me, my Queen of Fire, and you shall have Westeros in the palm of your hand."

"What of the Usurper, Robert Baratheon?"

"He died long ago, my queen. I killed Ser Jaime Lannister, Queen Cersei Lannister, and one of the children of their incest, Joffrey Lannister. The other two remain my captives along with Stannis Baratheon, the oldest of Robert's brothers. Among the dead are Ser Meryn Trant, Ser Boros Blount, Ser Preston Greenfield, Ser Mandon Moore, Ser Arys Oakheart, and Sandor Clegane. All of Joffrey's Kingsguard. I see that Ser Barristan Selmy has joined you, as well as Ser Jorah Mormont."

"Yes. They have. What of the Usurper's dogs: Lord Tywin Lannister and Lord Eddard Stark."

"Of them only Lord Tywin lives, Casterly Rock and Lannisport are mine, as well as the northern half of the Westerlands, the rumor is that he hides in Crakehall," She looked to Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah, "I have twenty-thousand Unsullied on their way to garrison this city to replace your ten-thousand, as well as thirty-thousand manning the walls of King's Landing and Dragonstone. The Martells of Dorne have pledged fealty, as well as the Arryns of The Vale. King Robb Stark and I agreed that the North should be a sovereignty, holding the Riverands and a small portion of the Westerlands. My Queen, the war is all but over. However, Lord Mace Tyrell of Highgarden's lords are split between House Baratheon and House Targaryen."

"We shall see what they think of three dragons then." She replied

"Four, I have a dragon as well, Balerion, named for King Aegon's very own. Harrenhal's seen Balerion's strength twice now." She smiled walking from the throne and over to me.

"I see that you know two of my Queensguard." She pointed to the three Dothraki one at a time and said, "Aggo, Jhogo, and Rakharo," Then to the large man, "Strong Belwas," and finally to the man with long brown hair "Daario Naharis"

"A pleasure," I said, "I assume you'd like to join our guards?" Her black dragon took flight and landed next to me and sniffed me.

"It seems that he likes you," She said smiling, "and yes, we should join our guard. Would you introduce me the men whose hands my life would be in?"

"Lord Commander Yohnas, Ser Caul, Ser Martyn Snow, Ser Matrim Osgrey, Ser Clavis Lyberr, Ser Felton Flowers, Ser Jasper Rivers, Ser Garrett Longley, Ser Kannut Bannside, and Ser Drollo."

"They don't look too special." She commented.

"Ohh, they are, my queen, have you heard of the myth of the ghouls?"

"I'm afraid I haven't."

"A ghoul is a person who is unlike any other person, a ghoul can only taste human flesh, water, ale, and wine. Ghouls eat people to survive. In addition to this, ghouls have a unique organ called a Kakuhou, which contains a special kind of blood used to make predatory organs called Kagune. Along with the Kagune, a ghoul's eyes turn from white and a colour, to something called a Kakugan which is coloured black and red," She looked into my eyes and looked almost shocked, "I see that you've noticed my Kakugan. And to answer your question, yes, the eleven off us, my Kingsguard and I, are ghouls. However, we've sworn to only eat those who deserve to die."

"I see. Take us to your ship, we should go to King's Landing as soon as we can." We walked together, surrounded by our combined guard of seventeen men, to the docks. Her ten-thousand Unsulllied had already boarded the ships as well as her five-hundred Dothraki. We set sail for Westeros as the strong winds of Valyria began to pick up.


End file.
